Outside Help
by mnemosyne23
Summary: Gabby gets some help dealing with school bullies. Redheaded, Weasley help, of the double trouble variety. Sequel to Alia's Letter by Letter. Hints of CharlieGabby, but nothing squicky.


**TITLE:** Outside Help  
**AUTHOR:** Mnemosyne

**Disclaimer:** All belongs to Jo Rowling!  
**SUMMARY:** Gabby gets some help dealing with school bullies. Red-headed, Weasley help, of the double trouble variety. Sequel to Alia's "Letter by Letter" (h t t p/www.livejournal. com /users/aliaspiral/117340. h t m l). Hints of Charlie/Gabby, but nothing squicky.  
**RATING:** PG  
**CHARACTERS:** Gabrielle, Fred, George, mentions of Charlie and others  
**SPOILERS:** Through _HBP_  
**NOTES:**  
I'm so glad to see this 'ship gaining popularity! Believe me when I say Alia and myself want it to take its rightful place in the cadre of HP 'ships. _nod!_ This letter-writing series is just our way of making that happen. Come on – they're adorable! ;)

On a side note, just a quick question to answer. Gabby is at Hogwarts because she's living with Fleur and Bill in England; that's why Franco, her pet dragon, is staying with Fleur. She feels that Hogwarts has a more rough-and-ready curriculum to prepare her for working with the dragons in Romania someday, as evidenced by Charlie. Hope that clears it up! Also, if you're wondering why everyone keeps calling Gabby "Frog," the term "Frog" is slang for someone of French descent. It can be used as a friendly nickname or as an insult, depending on the person using it and circumstances of its use.

Please enjoy!

* * *

"Froggie, froggie, froggie Frog! Come out and play, Froggie!"

Gabrielle curled up tighter in her cubbyhole and tried to block out the taunting voices with the scritch-scratch of her quill. This was her favorite place to hide when the girls were bothering her: a narrow little nook tucked neatly behind a stone statue of a satyr down the corridor and around a corner from the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room. So far no one had discovered it and she intended to keep it that way.

"_Croak, croak_, Froggie!"

She set her lips in a thin line and blinked her eyes to clear the mist of tears that had begun to form. "_Non!_" she hissed angrily, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand before going back to her essay on Grindylows. "Zey are stupid, silly girls! You will NOT cry, or you will be as stupid and as silly as zey are!"

But the tears kept coming, even as the jeering voices faded away. Gabrielle garbled out a frustrated cry and dropped her quill, angrily scrubbing her face with her palms before giving herself a sharp smack. "Stop it!" she hissed, furious at the hiccup of a sob that broke her voice in two.

"Yeah, stop it!" said the Satyr.

Gabrielle froze. Very slowly, she raised her eyes until she was looking at the back of the Satyr's head. "_Pardon?_" she ventured.

"Better," the Satyr said. "Can't abide seeing pretty girls hitting themselves and crying."

"Just so!" a second voice chimed in.

Gabby blinked, thoroughly confused. "I..." she began, then frowned. Peering harder at the Satyr, she said, "You sound familiar."

"Reckon we do at that."

"Yes indeed."

"Shove in a bit, will you?"

And suddenly Gabrielle found herself being wedged deeper into her sheltering nook as the disembodied voices crowded into the space with her. Just as she was about to complain that voices shouldn't be so big, there was a swirl of magical cloth and Fred and George were there.

"Tada!" said one of them.

"Bet you weren't expecting us, eh?" said the other.

"Fred!" Gabby gasped as the twins grinned at her. "George!" They were crouching underneath what looked like a tent of magical cloth, which they'd spread out to wrap around her as well. "What are you doing 'ere!"

"Tell the young lady why we're here, Fred," said George.

"Will do, George," Fred agreed. As George kept the Invisibility Cloak arranged around them, Fred began rifling through his own pockets, obviously in search of something.

"'ow did you find me?" Gabby asked, simultaneously thrilled and perplexed by their presence. She loved the Twins – they were such characters; or, as her mother called them, "uncouth young rascals." "'ow did you get into ze school! Where did you get zis!" She tugged on the Invisibility Cloak, feeling its magic slip through her fingers like milk.

"One question at a time, Chatty Gabby," Fred said with a wink. "As to how we got in the building, we know enough little passages and hidden doors, we could bring a positive army into the building without a soul knowing."

"Nicked the cloak off Harry," George added.

"This, too," Fred said, holding up an aged piece of parchment.

Gabby frowned. "Ze Marauder's Map?" Harry had told her stories about it.

"Got it in one, Gabette."

"But zat is stealing!"

"Harry wasn't using it," George explained. "And he'd have loaned it to us anyway, only he wasn't available to ask and we had to move sharpish to get here in time."

Gabby blinked. "In time? In time for what? What are you _doing_ 'ere, _mes amis?_" She bit her lip, looking down as new tears stung her eyes. "You will not tell Fleur zat I was 'iding, will you?" She looked up quickly, blinking away her tears. "Only she will tell me zat I mus' leave and go to Beauxbatons, and I can never work wiz ze dragons if I go back to France! Mama will make me into a young lady of _quality_." She made a face.

Fred held a hand over his heart. "Another little rebel, George, bucking the rules of society," he said, voice choked with pride. "Warms the cockles, eh?"

"Toasting as we speak, Fred."

"And never you fear, Gabbington," Fred continued. "We won't tell a soul. You're just lucky Charlie wrote to us and not to Bill. Our beloved eldest brother is sweet as honey, but when you threaten a member of his family that wolfish side comes out and he's liable to go around eviscerating people with his bare hands."

"Rather sweet, when you think about it. I mean, not many blokes would happily tear a man's throat out with his teeth for looking at his wife crossways."

"What is it the girls say, George? He's a hopeless romantic?"

"Close, close. I think the actual words they use are _'overprotective werewolfy git'_."

"No, no, George, you see what you've done there?"

"Oh, you're right, Fred; right as rain! That's Tonks talking about dear old Lupin, isn't it?"

"Bingo!"

"Well I've got egg on my face now, don't I?"

Gabby laughed. She couldn't help it. Five minutes with the Twins was all it took to send even the darkest, most morose mood packing. The duo grinned at her. "Now that's what we like to see," George said with a wink. "No more of this crying, yeah? Doesn't suit a pretty thing like you."

Gabby blushed, wiping away the last of her tears. "Bill does not evizarate men wiz 'is bare 'ands," she giggled, sniffling to clear her nose.

"True enough," Fred agreed. "But he'd be liable to go that way if he'd gotten the same note as we got from Charlie."

Gabby felt her heart stutter. "Sharlie... wrote to you?" she asked. "About me?"

"Oh yes, Gabbyville," George said, fishing a note out of his robes and holding it up for her to see. She could recognize Charlie's spiky handwriting on the front. "Seemed to feel you were in a spot of bother with your Ravenclaw friends. Now see, this is why you should have been sorted into Gryffindor. The name of Weasley is legendary in Gryffindor. Not a soul would have bothered you, knowing you were related to the Weasleys."

"I thought the Ravenclaws were supposed to be smart, though," Fred added. "Shouldn't they know the same thing?"

"Book smarts, Fred, book smarts. They've got no street cred."

Gabby giggled, then sighed. "Sharlie should not 'ave bothered you," she said, tucking her legs up so she could rest her chin on her knees. "It is jus' silly boys and girls doing silly t'ings."

"Charlie seemed to think it was a bit more than that," said George, with uncharacteristic gravitas. "Told us the girls have been picking on you and the boys have been giving you the slimy eyeball?"

Gabby bit her lip and shrugged, staring at the floor.

"Now Gabsabeth, there's something you ought to know about us Weasleys," Fred said, "and that's that we look after our own. And on account of your sister marrying our lucky bastard of a brother..." Here he extended his hand with a flourish, holding up a gold-stoppered crystal bottle filled with translucent liquid. "That includes you."

Gabby reached out and carefully plucked the vial from his fingers. "What iz it?" she asked, peering through the faceted crystal at the substance within.

"That, Gabbybelle, is Wishing Well Water," George explained. "Rescued from an Atlantian well, blessed by the priestesses at Delphi, and aged for a year and a week in the chapel at Westminster."

Gabby gave him a look.

"Would you believe a year and a day?"

That earned him another look.

"All right, so there might have been less Atlantis and a bit more gelatin," Fred broke in. "Doesn't matter. Either way, the effect's the same."

"Which is?"

"A few drops of that on one of the little bastard's Pumpkin Pasties and you can turn Peter Piper into a banana with just a wiggle of your nose," George said with a grin. "Or a turtle. Or a rat, which sounds about suitable."

"Same for all the rest of your lovely friends," Fred added.

Gabby gazed at the vial in wonder. "All of zat is in 'ere?" she breathed.

"That and so much more, Gaberdeen," George said with a wink. "The sky's the limit."

"We only ask one thing of you, if you choose to use it," Fred said.

"_Oui?_"

"Tell us what happens. We're still experimenting with the formula before we release it to a wider audience. You're helping us with our market research."

"We seem to be experiencing difficulty getting it to wear off."

"It should only last a few hours, but the last mouse we tried it on turned into a cat for a day and a half."

"Kept trying to eat itself."

"We think we've fixed the problem, though. Just let us know, yeah?"

Gabby bit her lip, then threw her arms around their necks with a little squeal of appreciation. "_Merci, merci, mes amis, merci!_" she enthused, tucking her face between theirs and bussing them both twice on the cheek. "_Je'taime_, Fred! _Je'taime_, George!"

She knew her Veela charms must have been working in overdrive because she could feel them blush, and the Twins _never_ blushed. "Just you give Peter Piper a good kicking for us, all right?" Fred said, running one hand through his hair as Gabby settled back, cuddling the potion close to her heart. "Or we might just have to do it ourselves."

"Same goes for those rotten Ravenclaw trolls who keep stealing your things," George added. "Oh, and on that note..." He reached into another pocket and held out his hand to her; it appeared to be empty. "Take this."

Gabby blinked but reached out anyway. The twin pressed a folded piece of parchment into her hand, then held a finger to his lips. "Shhh, don't share that with anyone," he said with a wink. "That's just for you, that is."

"Charlie sent it up in his letter," Fred said.

"Said we were to get it to you right quick."

"Stuck it with a Sticking Charm so we couldn't even open it. Probably thought we'd put its contents to some nefarious use."

"Smart man."

"Indeed."

Gabby fingered the square of folded parchment, feeling a happy tingle foxtrot down her spine. "_Merci,_" she murmured.

George reached out to ruffle her hair. "You sure you're all right, Gabbledeegook?" he asked with a kind smile.

Gabby gave him a teary smile. Where had the tears come from this time? "_Oui_," she said with a little nod. "_Merci, mes amis._ I am so 'appy to 'ave seen you."

"Just don't tell anyone you saw us, yeah?" Fred said with a sly wink.

Gabby pretended to lock her mouth and throw away the key. "My lips, zey are sealed."

"Excellent." The twins exchanged looks. "Are we ready, George?" Fred asked.

"As ever, Fred." With a wink he stood up, Fred following along, until they towered over her, the Invisibility cloak barely long enough to conceal them without crouching. "Now we just made it here in time for dinner, sweet Gabnificent, if you'd like to put that little product to use."

Gabby nodded, beaming up at them. "I will, _merci_."

The Twins grinned at her, then disappeared in a swirl of cloth. She felt their warmth dissipate as they negotiated their way around the satyr and back into the corridor.

Gabby looked at the square of parchment again. Carefully setting the crystal vial on the floor, she gently pried open the note. The Sticking Charm was very good – it was meant for her eyes, yet even _she_ had difficulty getting it open. Once she had it unfolded on her knees, though, she felt her heart swell up and fresh tears spring to her eyes.

_Gabby, _

_**CANUS PERMIOSTRATORUM** _

_That should teach them. _

_If they keep it up, go to your Head of House, all right? I know you, and I know you won't want anyone else fighting your battles for you, but call it a favor for me, okay? _

_I'll see what I can do about getting you that fang. _

_Chin up, eyes bright; that's what Mum always says. You'll be fine, Gabby girl. I believe in you. _

_  
Your friend,  
Charlie _

_PS – I might have been imagining things, but I got the impression in your last letter that you want me to come home for Christmas...? Not sure, I might be completely off the mark there. You've got to be more clear with old men like me. _

Gabby giggled and bit her lip, running her fingers over the words. Charlie had spent so many years with dragons, his Ms came out looking like dragon wings and his Fs looked like plumes of flame. She wondered if she'd be able to write like that someday.

_I believe in you._

"_Je'taime_, Sharlie," she whispered, before hugging the letter to her chest, a tearful smile on her lips. "You are ze best friend in ze whole world."

"Here, froggie, froggie Frog!"

The girls were back. Gabby looked up through her lashes, imagining she could see through the Satyr's broad back to the corridor beyond. Silly girls; didn't they have anything better to do than bother her? They sounded like a gaggle of squawking geese.

Her eyes fell on the little bottle Fred and George had given her.

A sly smile touched her lips. She was going to get in so much trouble for this, but it was going to be so very worth it.

----------------------------------

_Dear Fred and George, _

_  
_Bonjour! _Here are the statistics you requested. _

_  
**1 Boy:** transformed for three hours, six minutes  
**2 Girls:** transformed for two hours, twelve minutes  
**2 Girls:** transformed for six hours, five minutes  
**1 Girl:** transformed for twelve hours, two minutes; still has a taste for flies. Currently in hospital wing on unrelated issue. _

_Headmistress McGonagall was very displeased when so many Ravenclaw Fifth years turned into frogs at dinner last night. I cannot say I noticed much of a difference; they ribbit at me very frequently, so to me they sounded much the same as always. I think the Headmistress was most unhappy when Ethel Greenblatt hopped into her soup. Ethel makes a very big frog; the splash was a healthy one. Whoosh! Right into Headmistress's face. I was sorry for that, although it was very funny to see Ethel trying to get out of the tureen! _

_I do not know how she knew it was me, but she is very astute, Headmistress McGonagall. She called me up to her office and asked me what I had done. Do not worry! I did not tell her where I got the potion! I told her that always the others, they are calling me Frog, but I do not speak English as a first language, so I believed they were asking me to turn them into froggies. I do not think she believed me. I have detention with Professor Sprout for the next three months, and no Hogsmeade; but that is okay. It is worth it to see Penny Tuppen trying to catch flies on her tongue! _

_Peter Piper has not bothered me since dinner last night. He turns a little green when he sees me. I do not know if that is because he feels sick or because he keeps trying to turn back into a frog. Either way, it is very silly! _

_I have enclosed my other observations on the attached sheet of parchment. I think you will be most interested in the bit about Lucretia Elliot's webbed feet. _

_Until I next see you, _mes amis! _I am, as always _

_  
Your friend,  
Gabrielle_

---------------------------------

_Dear Fleur, _

_  
Please tell Franco I love him very much, and miss him, and am glad he is not an amphibian, as they are slimy and messy. _

_Kisses to you, Bill, Franco and the babies! _

_  
Love,  
Gabrielle_

-------------------------------

_Dearest Charlie,_

---------------------------------

Gabrielle paused, nibbling on the end of her quill. What could she tell him? He would want to know she was all right, but he would probably also want to know what she'd done, and she didn't think he'd like to hear that she'd ended up in detention for three months. Personally, Gabby liked it. Fleur had never ended up in detention; Fleur had been the perfect daughter. It was nice to be a little different, although she didn't savor the idea of changing mandrake diapers for the next few months.

With a sharp little nod, she turned back to her letter.

-----------------------

_Were I in Romania, and you were not with a dragon, I would kiss you all over the face for being you! Thank you for your letter – Fred and George were a great help! And I have put your spell to good use. Everyone will stay away from my things once Penny Tuppen is able to tell them not to touch my possessions. She hasn't stopped barking like a dog yet, but Madame Pomfrey says she'll soon be over it. I think I like the Canus Periostratorum charm. Penny sounds like an angry Shi Tzu. _

_Meanwhile, the Sticking part of the charm will keep everyone else's fingers away. _Merci!

_I am sorry that I bothered you, and that you felt you had to help me, but I am glad you did. I am hoping that the other girls will stop grumping at me now and will ignore me. Or perhaps they will find a newfound respect for me and we can be friends?_

--------------------------

Gabrielle blinked. Where had that come from?

----------------------------

_I am sorry I am sending this letter by another owl, but Odette is being punished for trying to eat Mallory Peete. It is a long story. _

_I hope that you will write to me again soon! I have your other letter tucked into my pocket – it makes me feel big! _

_Until next I hear from you, _mon ami_, I am, as always, _

_  
Your loving friend,  
Gabby _

_  
PS -- **YES. COME HOME FOR CHRISTMAS.** You are not old, and I am not silly, you goose! kiss kiss kiss kiss_

-------------------------

Giggling, she folded up the note and tucked it into an envelope. Reaching into her drawer, she withdrew her new bottle of jasmine perfume – a gentle tug freed it from the Canus Permiostratorum curse that kept it stuck to the bottom of the drawer – and spritzed the parchment and the interior of the envelope. Sealing it carefully, she wrote **Charlie Weasley** on the front, then handed it to the Great Horned Owl waiting on the windowsill. "'e is in Romania," she reaffirmed, in case the bird was unsure. "You will find 'im, yes?"

The owl merely blinked at her with a look that said he got silly questions like that a lot.

Gabrielle giggled and stepped back, giving the owl room to spread its wings and launch out the window. She laughed and ran forward, watching the stately bird soar southward.

Odette squawked unhappily from her nearby perch. Gabrielle gave the Snowy owl a reproving look. "It is your fault, Odette," she chided. "You tried to eat Mallory!" Another squawk. "I do not care zat she deserved it! Honestly, Odette, I thought you 'ad more taste zan zat anyway."

**THE END**  
_(Alia, your turn!)_


End file.
